Not The One You Used To Know
by writingmusiclover
Summary: This is a one shot story. Austin left Trish, Dez, and Ally behind when he had gotten a record deal, replacing everyone, and now Austin is back from a world tour for his last concert at The Miami Festival. Now they are gonna show him what they can do without him. (Suck at Summaries and Stories)


This is a one shot story. Austin left Trish, Dez, and Ally behind when he had gotten a record deal, replacing everyone, and now Austin is back from a world tour for his last concert at The Miami Festival. Now they are gonna show him what they can do without him. (Suck at Summaries)

-None POV-

Ally gets out of the dressing room when her two best friends came running towards her.

Trish: Ally! Ally! Ally! Guess who's going on stage next?!

Ally: Me

Dez: Wow, Ally you're really good at this game. I would have thought it was either the Hawkeye Guy, the clown, or Blondie.

Ally: Dez you know you shouldn'- wait what did you just said?!

Dez: I said "Wow, Ally you're really goo-

Ally: No, about the Blondie part.

Dez: God are you deaf I said that "I thought it would either be the Hawk-

Trish: No, you dufas she meant that if Blondie is here and if he is where is he?!

Dez: Oh, he's right over there he's going to perform right now before Ally.

Trish: And why didn't you tell us before dufas!

Dez: Because I just heard it about it.

Both of them turn to their speechless friend.

Trish: Ally are you okay.

Ally nods

Ally: Y-Yeah

Dez: Are you sure?

Ally: Yeah why wo-ouldn't I be.

?: Cause your shaking.

Both Dez and Trish turn around, but Ally didn't need to turn around to know who it was

Trish: What are you doing here?

Austin: What can't a guy come and visit his friends after not seeing them for a long time?

Austin tried to reach for a hug but Dez intervenes

Dez: Were not your friends

Austin laughs.

Austin: Come on Dez we've been friends since kindergarten its little for you to forget me I mean I'm Austin Moon it's not like you guys can get over me and have a fucking great life! Anyways how can that great life happen when Ally's freaking shy to even speak to Dalla's without making a fool of herself wait she can't even talk to a single guy , Trish is disorganized, and your fucking Weird!

At that moment Ally turns around with red puffy eyes and furious

Ally: You think you're so freaking AWESOME but you're not! With what fucking right do you have insulting us. You left us without saying a single word and you replace us with whores! You might be the Awesome Austin Moon to the rest but to us you're just a joke!

At this time Ally was red with tears falling from her eyes and started running towards her dressing room.

Trish: You know Austin we thought you were are friend but what you did to us that just proofs that you're a disgusting bastard.

Dez: Did you know that after you left us Ally cried for a whole week and didn't eat?!

Trish: Did you know that Ally turned into a rude person after you left?!

Dez: Did you know that some people try to hurt her?!

Trish: Did you know that Ally got over her stage fright?!

Dez: I can't believe you thought Austin that when you came back we would accept you back in!

After that Dez leaves toward the place Ally went.

Trish: Why don't you go onstage and do what you always do and leaves us alone, better yet get out of our life! We Hate YOU!

Trish slaps Austin in the face to an angry shocked Austin Moon.

As Trish and Dez enter the dressing room they see Ally looking at herself in the mirror.

Trish: Are you okay Ally?

Ally: Yeah

Dez: Are you sure?

Ally: Actually I decided that I won't perfor-

Trish: No Ally! You are going to perform and you're going to make your dreams come true!

Dez: Yea Trish is right just because Austin is here he is just a selfish guy so get ready because you're performing in five minutes and no buts young lady.

Ally starts laughing so hard that she sat on the chair to calm down meanwhile her two friends look at her confuse.

Ally: Did you really think that Blondie would stop me from performing?

Dez and Trish stared at each other then to Ally

D&T: What?!

Ally: What I was going to say was I wasn't going to perform Good Girl.

Trish: Do you mean?

Ally: Yup

Dez: I'm confused

Trish: She's going to perform the first song she wrote after the New Ally was born.

Dez: Ooh. Then what are we waiting for people?! Let's get moving and show Blondie what we got!

And the Trio head out to the backstage where Austin's performing his hit song "Illusion". After Austin finished it was Ally's turn

Trish: Are you ready?

Ally: Yea

Dez: Then go out there and have some fun!

Ally smiling wide she hugs them.

Ally: Thanks guys!

Ally enters the stage.

Ally: Hey guys this song is dedicated to Austin Moon to show you what we can do without you.

Ally starts to tap her foot to the rhythm of the guitar and stars singing.

-Song-

_Yeah Yeah Yeah,_

_Insecure in her skin,_

_Like a puppet in a girl on a string,_

_Broke Away,_

_Learn to fly,_

_If you want her back gotta let it shine,_

_So it looks like the jokes on you,_

_Cause the girl that you thought you knew,_

Ally closes her eyes

_She's so gone (she's so gone),_

Ally opens her eyes

_That's so over now,_

_She is gone,_

_You won't run her around,_

_You can look but you won't see,_

_The girl I used to be,_

_Cause she is,_

_She's so gone_

_She is,_

_Yeah,_

Ally starts to walk around the stage

_Here I am,_

_This me and,_

_I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be,_

_Are you shocked are you mad,_

_That you're missing out on who I really am,_

_Now it looks like the jokes on you,_

_Cause the girl that you thought you knew,_

_She's so gone (She's so gone),_

_That's so over now,_

_She's so gone (She's so gone),_

_You won't run her around,_

_You can look but you won't see,_

_The girl I used to be,_

_Cause she is,_

_She is so gone,_

_Away,_

_Like history,_

_She's so gone,_

_Baby,_

_This is me,_

_Yeah,_

Ally stops and stands in the front middle of the stage

_She's so gone (She's so gone),_

_That's so over now,_

_She's so gone (She's so gone),_

_You won't run her around,_

_You can look but you won't see,_

_The girl I used to be,_

_Cause she is,_

_She's so gone,_

_She's so gone,_

_You can look but you won't see,_

_The girl I used to be,_

_Cause she is,_

_She's so gone,_

_So long,_

_She's so gone,_

_Gone,_

_Gone,_

_Gone_

Ally finishes with her awesome pose

Ally: Thank you! Have a great day!

Ally leaves the stage and runs into Dez's arms and hugs him then hugs Trish

Trish: You were awesome Ally I'm so proud of you!

Dez: I'm proud of you too and she's always awesome!

Ally: Thanks guys I wouldn't have done this without you're help!

Austin: Wow Ally I never knew you could sing like that.

Trish: Well believe it Ally can do that and much more

Austin: I'm so sorry guys for what I did to you guys could you guys please forgive me.

Dez: Well it's up to Ally

Austin: Ally?

Ally: I don't know

Austin knees down and hugs her

Austin: Please? Please? Please?

Ally: Austin?!

Austin: Please?

Ally: Fine I forgive you.

Austin: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Dez: Well how about we go celebrate that Austin's back and Ally's great success!

A&T&A: Yeah!

And all of them left the building and enjoyed their time together.

Well Thanx guys for reading I'm sorry if it wasn't great it was my first story also tell me if you want me to make a full story about it, oh Ally sang was_**"She's so gone"**_by Naomi Scott


End file.
